


Stillborn Embryology

by Rotpeach



Category: Gyossait (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Pre-Canon, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotpeach/pseuds/Rotpeach
Summary: Oyeatia regrets, mourns, and decides.





	Stillborn Embryology

**Author's Note:**

> i played this years ago but its been on my mind lately

1.

My dearest divine,

can you hear from where you lay

     splayed and splintered

     in the darkness of what you have made

     (stillborn oroboros)

the march of man

upon the barren earth?

 

They celebrate this day

     triumphant reclamation

     of joy long forgotten

 

Our names

are not upon their tongues

nor seated in their minds

they are their own deities now

their own mothers and reapers

hearth gods and fertility demons

And is this not

_right_?

 

I gave you my children, Mother Earth sublime

My masterpiece;

dolls forged of flesh

dancing their desperate mortal dance

upon your fields and your prairies

 

Soft creatures were they,

wide-eyed with youth and purposelessness

     your creation nurtured them

     bore fruit and inspiration

     and from it did they draw stone and steel

     to weave their dreams to life

 

You looked upon them,

     (you who birthed

     the gentle earth from your gentle womb)

upon silver cities

casting long shadows at dusk

You looked

and you

_hated_

 

and with this hate you slew them

flayed them in your madness

burned them in your rage

Drowned them

in your tears and your sorrow

 

You drank their screams

gorged yourself upon their pleas for mercy

and every,

_“why?”_

flung at you

fell unnoticed at your feet

 

Love of mine, did you know

that when first they opened their eyes,

they saw only green?

     (Only the bountiful earth

     stretched endlessly before them

     dried strokes of your brush upon the cosmos

     in emerald and viridian)

 

They saw and they wept,

     “What dream is this we live

     for such beauty to lie

     beneath and betwixt us

     for these many acres of reverie

     soft and comforting

     to rest in our weary eyes?”

 

They spoke from upon their knees

hands clasped together

gazes skyward,

 

     “What creature might share something so wondrous

     as the great green earth

     with the likes of we small ones?”

 

I answered not

 

I wished their minds pure and untainted

their memories of you sweet,

their legends sonorous

 

Beloved,

you never wanted to share your creation

I should have known

I should have known

 

2.

Lady of Green,

I have wept for you

     for the love I buried when I opened your first(only)born

     and placed you in the depths like a child to sleep

     upon a bed of peat and stromatolite

     and at every eon, new strata of your grief pushed you ever further away

 

I have dreamed of you, dear one

in your long rest

dreamed of you robed in deep sea blue

as you brought the tide in to shore,

of your fingers stirring waves and waterspouts

the curl of the ocean rising to the sky

like the arch of your lips into a smile

 

     (Your smile,

     your smile like spring blossoms waking

     from weeks of winter

     turning their faces to the sun

     your smile, my darling,

     haunts me even as you are gone

     lingers in my memory

     scar tissue of the mind

     It aches and it festers

     twists into impossible shapes

     curls and writhes

     becomes a monstrous thing of cruelty

          and it does not suit you)

 

You did not know cruelty, my darling,

no matter what curses I have screamed

at the blackened, charred earth

you did not know a thing

so debased

 

The creatures I gave to you

were imperfect, yes

defective wretches upon your immaculate earth

     (but if you should dare to dream of it

     can’t you see in them

     the genesis of greater things

     seedlings and stardust?

     Can’t you imagine a harmony

     my brush

     to your canvas

     a new stanza

     to your song of creation?

 

     You cannot, dearly beloved,

     you cannot dream in so many pieces)

 

They cut into your beautiful planet

lacerated the flesh of your flesh

pierced it and ravaged it

drug earth-sinew up from the depths

and called it their own

drained your oceans

choked your skies

strangled the land until nothing would grow

 

     and you

     you wept, too

     didn’t you, my love?

     Wept for what had been

          (green and shining

          beauty beyond compare)

     You surely felt the death of the planet

     as if it was your own

     every tree felled and mountain shorn

     a piece of you

 

~~missing~~

 

They took

     and took

          and took

until you felt you had nothing left to give

and you had never wanted to give,

never agreed to give of yourself

 

     (it was supposed to be a gift, my darling,

     a gesture of my love

     it was not supposed to hurt you

     it was never supposed to hurt)

 

Precious one,

I have only memories left

and those, too, flee from me with each dawn

The earth turns

the seasons pass me by

mankind regrets and huddles together for warmth in the long nights

 

I am envious of them, love of mine

At least they have one another

 

3.

Darling beautiful being,

body of bleached bone and moonstone

hair of liquid laterite

eyes arachnocampa and stars alight,

 

your voice

your voice rises up

     like smoke from fire ever-burning

and serenades those who remain into fever dream

your voice fills my head

haunts my waking and plagues my dreams

stays,

stays in your absence,

lingers in the

 

     void

 

of your likeness

cries out for

 

v̩͙̠͔ͮ̓̂̍ͣ̒͠ȩͥͫn̺̭̟̱̖͖̹͐̐͛̍̋̒͘g̝͖͇̻̿̒͛̕eͪ͒a̺̭͔̘͉̳ͅṉ̸ͭ͐͐̾̿̓c̮̯̟̮ͦ͆̈͊̔̊̄e̫̩̿ͩ́ͮ͢m̀͊̅͗̐e̥̥̘̟͆͐̊ͣ͑͒ͮ͜r̺͉̼͑̒͂̾͠c̷͕̙͔̮͕̽̑ͯ͛͒ͫͅy͔̫̘͛ͭͪ̾ͣ͑͒͡f͕̗͖̯͙̍̀ͦ̿̈́ͩͪr̬̮̝̲̭ͣ͑̌̔̍́͌ĕ̵͕̼̿̆̾͌̈ͮe҉̺͍̯͓̹̣d̪̆̈̌̍o̔͒̚͏͖̪̙̞͓̠m̥͕͍̭͒ͩ

 

sings your beautiful terrible song

     of creation and unmaking

     of the birth of man and the death of the earth

sings to my children and beckons them to the precipice

and there,

there they find you in all that there is

they find your slivers in their hearts and their minds

find you in places

they did not know they had

 

It is too little too late for apologies,

my dear,

my darling,

my truest love,

my words are worthless to you

     (who lay splayed and splintered and stillborn)

but still I will speak them

     as I cast myself prostrate before your gaze

still I will weep

     as I sever my mind from my heart

so I may find where you rest

so I may be as that which I made

so I may feel

     (though undeserving)

the warmth of your creation all around me

I will say unto you,

I’m sorry

 

I’m sorry

 

I’m sorry

 

I’m

 

 

sorry

 

I

’

m

|

|

|


End file.
